Welcome To Anubis
by KayBear365
Summary: The Anubis kids are joining their parents old boarding school, but a mystery still lies in the house, a mystery that wasn't solved. Will they solve it? The mystery all happens at Anubis.
1. Chapter 1

**Heeey guys the contest ended earlier than we thought it would but we will announce the winners and get started with the story next chapter which will be told by Katter!**

**~Kay**

* * *

{Fabina Teenagers}

**~Frobisher Rutter**

Name: Ericka Frobisher Sarah Rutter

Age: 17

Face Claim: Selena Gomez

Grade: Senior

**~Sibuna97 **

Name: Tessa Rutter

Age: 17

Face Claim: Demi Lovato

Grade: Junior

**~Daddy Direction **

Name: Jessica "Jesy" Sarah Rutter

Age:17

Face Claim: Perrie Edwards

Grade: Junior

**~StarcrosseDestiny **

Name: Nicholas Greene Rutter

Age: 17

Face Claim: Freddie Highmore

Grade: Junior

**~LunaEvanna Longbottom**

Name: Cindy Amelia Rutter

Age: 16

Face Claim: Georgia Henley

Grade: Sophomore

* * *

(Peddie Teenagers)

**~R5Lover **

Name: Virginia Jade Miller

Age: 17

Face Claim: Elizabeth Gillies

Grade: Junior

**~Kitty's Cake **

Name: Melisa Piper Miller

Age: 17

Face Claim: Lulu Antariksa

Grade: Senior

* * *

(Amfie Teenager)

**~Peddieismylife **

Name: Gabrielle Patrice Lewis

Age: 17

Face Claim: Sasha Pieterse

Grade: Junior

* * *

(Jara Teenagers)

**~PatriciaSweet **

Name: Jessalyn Elizabeth Clarke

Age: 17

Face Claim: Shay Mitchell

Grade: Junior

**~BubblyKatter **

Name: Nicholas Jerry Clarke

Age: 18

Face Claim: KickThePJ

Grade: Senior

* * *

(Kabian Teenager)

**~LoveHoaForever19**

Name: Lilian Carter Rush

Age: 16

Face Claim: Kiersey Clemons

Grade: Sophomore

* * *

(Walfie Teenagers)

**~Muzy-fuzzy **

Name: Annalise Amber Lewis

Age: 17

Face Claim: China Anne Mcclain

Grade: Junior

**~LoveHoaForever19 **

Name: Dakota Jeffery Lewis

Age: 16

Face Claim: Sean Berdy

Grade: Sophomore

* * *

(Jeroy Children) **Both By KayBear365**

Name: Elizabeth Poppy Mercer

Age: 18

Face Claim: Aimee Kelly

Grade: Senior

Name: Henry Edward Mercer

Age: 17

Face Claim: Jeremy Sumpter

Grade: Senior


	2. House of New Arrivals and Old Faces

**Hey guys first chapter hope you like it! For anyone who got confused with the grades I have gotten information from my FRIEND FROM ENGLAND! (Squee! I love her accent!) That they have years instead of grades and the years go up to 13 so I'm guessing that's a senior. Any who on with the story! **

**~Katter**

* * *

**House Of New Arrivals and Old Faces**

The Rutter kids were running and yelling at each other. Today was their first day joining the Anubis boarding school. Ericka and Tessa started to argue over who got the last blueberry yogurt while Cindy, Nicholas, and Jessica looked over their maps of the house.

"Girls!" Mrs. Rutter yelled, or as she preferred to be called by adults Nina. She stared directly at Ericka and Tessa. "What is going on here?" She asked.

"Tess is a non-sharer!" Erika said. Her black hair started to fly in different directions every five seconds as the fan's winds moved towards her.

"Took you 17 years to figure out that?" Cindy asked. She smiled as Tessa glared at her.

"Hey!" Tessa exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. The Rutters truck started to honk multiple times as Fabian Rutter honked the horn. "Tessa, take the yogurt and a spoon. Ericka, there should be some pretzels in the car. We don't want to be late" Nina explained. Tessa, one of the juniors of the Rutter family, grabbed the yogurt from Ericka's hands and smiled before grabbing her luggage bag and walking out the house.

Ericka, a senior who was returning to Anubis, rolled her eyes. She grabbed her luggage and followed her sister out to the car.

The second junior who walked out was Nicholas, his ruffled chestnut-brown hair was bouncing a few times as he walked towards the orange car.

The third Rutter junior was Jessica who's smoky blue eyes took a quick glance at their neighbors; her blond hair hit her face like knives as a giant gust of wind hit the back of her hair making it fly in front of her.

Last was the little Rutter sister whom no one could forget, little sophomore Cindy. Her dark brown hair matched perfectly with her brown eyes as the sun shined on her face. She locked and shut the door behind her before racing Jessica to the truck. The Rutter's truck started and they were off to Anubis, a place that the former Anubis residents could never forget.

* * *

Jerome and Mara were rushing their kids to the car "Come on, come on we've got to go, we shouldn't be this late" Mara said. She looked the same as she did twelve years ago just with more wrinkles. Her hair was wrapped up in a nice and tight bun and she wore her daughters blue top and blue jeans, how she could fit into her daughter clothes was a mystery but she did look better in them than her daughter or that's what her daughter, Jessalyn Clarke, would say.

Jessalyn and Nicholas Clarke were running around the living room searching for something to snack on for the short drive ahead. Jessalyn, a junior and a sarcastic and sassy young girl had just gotten a text from her best friend, Annalise Lewis, a junior like her.

**AnnaBear: SO EXCITED 2 SEE YOU!**

**ArtsyJess: ME 2! See you in about 10 min.**

**AnnaBear: KK! See ya**

Jessalyn had caught her brother's gaze and gave him the _what do you want bro?!_ Face. Nicholas, a senior returning to the school, just shrugged and ran to the dark blue SUV with his luggage, his black hair flailing around whenever the wind blew. Jessalyn just rolled her eyes and walked slowly to the SUV. She smiled at the bright sun as if it were smiling back, and her tan skin started to glow as her black hair shined off the sun's rays.

"Hey mum, do you think Eliza and Henry will be there?" Nicholas asked as he grabbed a cracker and ate it. Jerome started the car while Mara stared out the window ignoring his question. It had been almost a year since they've seen their older half siblings but they didn't talk about them much. It was strange to Jessalyn that her parents never talked to Joy, Jerome's former girlfriend, and her husband Mick. She sighed hoping that her dad and Joy wouldn't get into a big argument like they did last year when they picked up their sons, Nicholas and Henry from summer camp. That didn't matter anymore because everything was about to change, moving to a boarding school was a big step for her and she was determined to make this the best junior year she could ever have.

* * *

Cars were parked almost everywhere around Anubis and the Isis houses and Virginia Miller was freaking out. Everything happened so fast, first she was enrolled by her parents, Patricia and Eddie Miller both former residents of the Anubis house. Now BOOM! she's here with her sister Melissa who had just left to go to the bathroom. At least these were people she actually knew like her Rutter cousins who she couldn't find.

She tapped her sharp and long fingernail on the dining room table while her parents were talking to the other Anubis residents. The door opened, reviling the five Rutter kids and their parents. Her black hair was a blur as she ran in the direction of where, Tessa, her best friend was which was the dining room. She would've hugged the life out of her but Tessa gave her the _I'm going to pass out if you keep hugging me so tight_ face.

"Do you know that your dad's going to be our history teacher for the year?" Virginia asked her friend, who was drinking a cup of cold water. Tessa who had never heard of this news before, was taken aback by how her best friend could know about this but not her.

"They never tell me anything" Tessa mumbled to herself.

"What?" Virginia asked, curious of her friends mumbling.

The Rutter sighed. "Nothing Ginny, I'm fine" Tessa reassured her friend. She stood up and pointed towards Ericka talking to Nicholas Clarke. "My sis is totally in love with that guy" Tessa said before laughing with Virginia joining in. "Come on, I wanna go and check this place out" Virginia said, her light blue eyes shining as she moved towards the entrance hall. Just as they were about to walk upstairs she was met by an old man wearing a name tag called 'Victor Rodenmaar.' "He doesn't look very friendly" Tessa whispered to her in a worried voice.

"What's your name?" The old man asked calmly.

"G-G-Ginny Miller sir and this is my good friend Tess Rutter. We're both juniors now." Virginia answered, stuttering a bit.

"I am your headmaster and you shall address me by Victor or Mr. Rodenmaar. Now go children I have important duties to take care of starting with taking care of the non-Anubis residents" Victor explained. He pushed past the two girls and went into the living room where all of the parents were.

Out of no where Melissa and Elizabeth popped up holding hot chocolate. "There's something familiar about that guy that I just can't put my finger on" Melissa said, tapping her chin with her finger. She scratched her curly brown hair with light brown streaks. Elizabeth smiled at her friend's curiosity as she took another sip of the beverage. Her brown hair changed a shade lighter when she moved towards the chandelier's given light. "He's the same old Victor like he was last year and I don't think he'll ever change" Elizabeth said.

Virginia looked at Elizabeth with confusion. "What was he like last year?" She asked.

"That is a story that will be foretold tomorrow." Elizabeth answered before walking towards Ericka. There was something strange about Anubis that no one but the parents knew about, was it that fact that there's a seventy-eight year old man being their headmaster? Or was it the fact that this house was just plain creepy? They would find out soon whether they wanted to or not.

* * *

**I know guys I didn't introduce everyone but they will come into the story next chapter. Like it? Hate it? I don't really care I'm just really tired and I have homework to finish. Review and bye.**

**~Katter Out**


End file.
